As typical examples of such handle frames there can be referred to patent publications U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,492 (SE 226 416) and EP 0 104 154. The handle frames disclose therein fulfill an acceptably adapted function substantially only at the feed proper however, while moving to a new place or a new point of tool application, due to the imbalanced weight distribution of the machine in relation to the handle frame, the machine housing has to be touched directly for purposes of shifting the position upward or to the side. This demands contacting parts of the machine that are unsuited for being touched i.e. vibrating parts and parts that due to operation have turned hot or become dirty. That is inconvenient and tiring for the operator and involves risk for injuries. In particular in combustion engine driven percussive machines there is produced heat that radiates out both from the motor and the hammer mechanism. The weight-saving compact build-up of hand held machines normally leads to that the fuel tank is placed near the motor, conventionally often with the tank made of a plastic material, and that involves the risk of the tank swelling, the danger of spill against hot parts from cracked tanks and during fueling, and disturbances by fuel pressed out into the fuel system or the environment when the tank becomes overheated.